Talk:Pokémon: Indigo League
On Netflix, there are 52 episodes. Any reason known? Llama llama llama! (talk) 04:50, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :there's no particular policy on when a discussion becomes too old to reply to, and it's currently relevant, I'll just state this The reason why Netflix has 52 episodes only is because season 1 is 52 episodes long. The official seasons are easy to figure out and are specifically set in stone. Check the official site, and the Australian DVDs that go by seasons (instead of arcs like the Viz ones do). It's just that fan sites like Serebii for whatever reason stray from the official sources and make their own silly fanmade "seasons" that are based on opening themes rather than stick to the actual correct seasons. So, yes it is important to understand how the official correct seasons work. Because whenever any dubbing and television company worldwide purchases a season, they get every episode from I Choose You to The Breeding Center Secret for season 1, Princess VS Princess to Charizard Chills for season 2 (or to Rivalry Revival under TPCi's digitally released season 2 pack). This wiki is currently listing the fake ridiculous fanmade "seasons" rather than the actual seasons which is an issue I'm working on fixing by making sub pages of my user page such as in my sandbox. Princess VS Princess and The Purr-fect Hero were skipped during season 1 and made the first two episodes of season 2. And seasons 2, 3, and 6 had two opening themes (and according to another user, in some countries season 4 kept season 3's second opening theme for the first few episodes). :It's important to note that even Cartoon Network (an official source) has had issues with figuring out the official actual seasons of the show - for example, when HeartGold and SoulSilver were being promoted, they decided to air Season 3 because they were under the fanmade impression that Season 3 = Johto, when it actually equals Orange + Johto so they accidentally aired Orange Islands episodes as "Johto" episodes to promote HGSS. If they were following the official seasons, they would know to air from season 3, episode 12 (Don't Touch that Dile) rather than from season 3, episode 1 (The Pokémon Water War) - of course in TPCi's digital releases, season 3 episode 1 is now Don't Touch That Dile as of this year but the original TV definition has it as episode 12 of season 3. The reason CN made that mistake of airing Orange episodes as "Johto" and not actually airing the actual Johto episodes was because the CN people were believing the fanmade misleading info that opening = season when that was clearly not the case. :4Kids' seasons 1-8 were 52 episodes each, and for seasons up to 6, they would have 52 episodes each regardless of the arc or whatever opening theme they used for the episodes. You know if an episode is season one if it has Pokérap (as Princess VS Princess, the season 2 premiere started using Pikachu's Jukebox which they used until the season 3 Orange episodes to avoid spoilers). :When season 1 aired in Israel, people ridiculously complained that "OMG they stopped in the middle at 52 episodes" - uhhhh...no, they didn't, they stopped at 52 episodes, which is exactly the number of episodes that season 1 has. People also complained during season 2 when they didn't see the Orange League itself, but that's because it's apart of season 3, and they never said they'd air season 3 that year. They also probably complained when "You're a Star, Larvitar" aired and they had to wait another break for the last 12 Master Quest episodes that are apart of season 6. When a TV company around the world airs season 6, either they'll air the 52 episodes and you'll get the last 12 Master Quest episodes (with the Silver Conference, leaving Johto, etc.) and the 40 Advanced episodes, or you'll get neither. The TV company won't just buy the 52-episode season 6 and just air the first 12 episodes which are Master Quest episodes or they'd just be wasting money. :It's just that in the US, there were no actual season breaks on 4Kids most of the time, which is why some people think that (and this is going by 4Kids seasons, not TPCi's digital seasons) AG001 is the first episode of season six when is actually the thirteenth. However many other countries like Germany and Israel will have season breaks in between when the network will pause the show for months or even a year and provide viewers with all new episodes after the break is over - these breaks become very apparent in some countries when one season will end and another will begin. For example, Germany took one of these breaks in between The Breeding Center Secret and Princess VS Princess, Charizard Chills and Water War, You're a Star Larvitar and Address Unown, etc. same with Israel where they'll get 5/6 new episodes a week for around two months and then go on a break and air new episodes the next year and these are going by the official seasons and not the insane fanmade "seasons". Of course Israel would usually forget certain episodes in a season due to oversight but during the break when it comes time for them to do reruns, they'll always include it. :Whenever a US or foreign company purchases seasons, they'll purchase the official seasons, therefore when they purchase season 1, they'll obtain all the episode masters everywhere from I Choose You up to The Breeding Center Secret, NOT every single episode of the Indigo arc. :"Adventures in the Orange Islands" is name referring to the arc of episodes that makes up episodes 28-52 of season 2 and episodes 1-11 of season 3 and that name didn't exist until Viz Media released the series. The only source giving the actual seasons these names is TPCi, which kind of handwaves the fact that the first 12 episodes of "season 6: Pokémon Advanced" are called Master Quest (as in the arc) in the episodes themselves, etc. etc. but TPCi still lists the official episode numbering in the seasons. :The only sources online that don't feed fans with fanmade misleading info about the seasons is Dogasu, Bulbapedia, and the official sources, which is why there's tons of Bulbagarden users who understand the official seasons - yet I'm the first one on this wiki who understands how seasons actually work, which shows how many people are so deeply confused by these fake fanmade "seasons" that are made up out of nowhere. And I'm not angry at anyone, I'm just confused by the fact that there is still tons of confusion of the correct official seasons of Pokémon because of these nonsense fanmade "seasons" that are so popular online. I'd rather go by the official seasons of Pokémon rather than some random fan's invention. :If you take into account that *Princess VS Princess and The Purr-fect Hero were skipped during season 1, and are the first 2 episodes of season 2. *That the "lost episode" Beauty and the Beach, and the Miniryuu, Porygon, Ice Cave, and the Advanced series clip show episode are not apart of any season :...then all 4Kids seasons are 52 episodes exactly each. :The Viz Media releases do it by arc, not by season, yet the original Indigo League releases (which I have) mislabeled the season 2 episodes of Indigo League as season 1, which was fixed as of the 2014 release and no longer has this mistake. :And this is the reason why the region 4 Australian DVDs and the broadcasters around the world that either air the 4Kids dub or a dub of the 4Kids dub release the seasons this way - it never was and never will be the way fans make it out to be. And remember, back when 4Kids handled the series, they'd make 52 episode seasons exactly regardless of opening theme/saga/arc/whatever. Only as of season 7 and up did the "opening theme = season" rule become true. PokémonGamer 01:35, November 12, 2017 (UTC)